


Between An Archangel And A Duke

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, rarepairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An art trade for @redsprite who desired the rarepairing Hastur/GabrielI shall do my best
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel & Hastur (Good Omens), Gabriel/Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Between A Duke And Archangel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/gifts).



He hadn't been a Duke THEN, but still wasn't the best known Angel either in Heaven.

His name forgotten through time now known only as Hastur, had once also been one of the loneliest Angel's even.

It wasn't a wonder how his Angelic name was forgotten throughout time-

But an Angel he hadn't expected to notice him, even in the SLIGHTEST, was only then, just Gabriel.

He'd become God's messenger to Mary, Her pride Archangel, but for now, as the Angel's first began into Creation, he saw Hastur, again, his name long forgotten through time, alone, and tried his hand at approaching the seemingly broken Angel.

Sandalphon made a comment the day Gabriel plucked up the courage to meet the black soulless eyed Angel, but was ignored, and watched as his best friend went towards the very embodiment of what Her Creations would become and seethed.

Hastur meanwhile sat brooding, watching the Earth spin slowly below them, his to large for him wings still a bother and caught Gabriel before he got close enough to him and startled the broken Angel into a stand.

"Hey'a, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Gabriel offered and smiled kindly Hasturs way.

The huge wings the other possessed flapped awkwardly trying to sit upon his back but failed as he smacked the other in the face as he hissed out, "Then why did you bother coming near me, pretty feathers?"

Gabriel spat out a stray desert colored feather and chuckled, watching the other grumble at his wings before reaching his hands out slowly in offering, "Need help with your wings? I can help if you need?"

Hastur glared at the hands reaching, unused to the care of anyone and snarled, face scrunched, teeth bared, "And why's it you wanna help me? So's you can tie my feathers in knots is it?"

Had that happened?

Gabriel frowned then took a small look over his shoulder as Sandalphon whispered to Michael, looking their way and pointing.

"Even if I said I wouldn't, you wouldn't believe me so.. How's about just watching me instead?" Gabriel asked and stood back, nearly translucent white pearly wings spread out wide for all to see.

The hmms of the Angel's rang clear through Heaven what saw them and Gabriel soaked in the admiration before saying with a big smile, "Now, to set them into your body, just invistion them folding back lightly upon your back-" And he showed every step from beginning middle to end where his wings no longers stood out of his body but inside!

Hastur flapped his oversized ones again, looked at them sideways then snorted tiredly, mimicking Gabriel's actions as he'd seen.

One wing went into his celestial body, the other sat like a birds, just upon his back.

He growled at the remaining wing then clawed for it, losing it as he gripped it tight and tired to force it into his body.

"Hey, hey, easy, no!" Gabriel held the other distressed Angel until he stopped, then said calmly and slowly, brushing the broken feathers off and setting the remaining back into place, "Nice and easy. Nice and easy!"

Hastur felt Gabriel's warmth, the touch of someone so close, TOUCHING HIM even-

He moved off some and moved his smarting wing before doing the motion without a hitch.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Gabriel praised and gave Hastur another one of those proud smiles of his!

Back then, Hastur hadn't ears to lower, but he hid himself a bit, feeling foolish for even feeling such a good feeling for an Angel like Gabriel.

Back then, Gabriel wasn't stuck up on his high horse and actually offered Hastur a walk with him before Sandalphon stepped in about something or other that HE needed to be there for and-No one else!

Hastur knew what that meant but he still gave off a little smile when Gabriel turned back around, wings out to take flight off to the Almighty.

Gabriel beamed and flashed into the air, a single large feather fluttering down after him settled by Hasturs bare feet.

-

The feather that had fallen was a part of a necklace hidden away from every Demon now in Hell.

The almost translucent white feather of the actual first Angel before Ligur who had TRIED with him…

A feather he kept and the memory just as closely guarded even though this War meant he'd be killing him-

Hastur flared his large desert colored wings and smirked to the Heavens, his past self watching as young Gabriel flew off and never came back-

Like so much in his life in Heaven!


	2. Between An Archangel And A Duke Part 2

The war never happened!

Adam the little brat had chosen the easy way and stopped Armageddon from happening!

Stopped God's Plan!

Gabriel seethed under the bandstand as the days of ruin washed over him like the waters Moses parted had once more been released.

To top off this ice cream sundae of 'perfect' disasters, everything that had been started, the end times, Atlantis coming back, Aliens, THE HORSEMEN, all went back to normal!

Gabriel could scream with absolute 'joy' as he put his head in his arms and sighed.

"Pretty Feathers isn't happy is'e?" A voice sneered out from behind him and he turned.

It was one of Lord Beelzebubs Duke's, Hastur!

"Too bad we didn't get to face off in a War-" Hastur spoke as he approached, for a flash of a second Gabriel wondered what POSSESSED this Demon to even be TRYING this when he recalled the name he had been called by this one just in those very seconds.

'Pretty Feathers.'

"Why, so we could see whose side was best? It would have been Heaven of course!" Gabriel motioned proudly.

His Angels wouldn't have taken to Fall lightly!

"No, not really, I'd have loved ta show you what I've learned and kept to heart before I gutted you!"

His desert colored wings flared big and proud along his sides before he smirked, black eyes burning, "But no your daft to think Heaven would win such a feat as the War with shit like Sandalphon and Wank Wings on your side!"

Fangs showing he offered up instead, wings resting back into his celestial body like he'd been taught eons ago by the THEN just Angel Gabriel, "I'd have brought Ligur with me if any'thin and pulled you to Hell myself!"

Gabriel's Lavender eyes widened at this.

"You'd be loved in Hell by more than just foot lickers, Gabe!"

Hastur shot such a sharp look up towards Heaven Gabriel felt the blade it held and flinched as the words, "Even our Lord Beelzebub and I'd treasure you better then GOD never has!"

"God… Treats me well-"

"Fucke'n lying that and you know it!" Hastur snapped and sent Gabriel backwards with a single wing.

"That bitch wouldn't know a hard worker if h-No, no, he does, he DOES stare Her in the damn face! Yet never gets his dues, does he, Gabe?"

The blow backwards knocked the wind from the other and he slipped downward.

Hastur squatted upon his legs and spoke 'softly' now, voice dripping, "My Lord Beelzebub saw the greatness within me and claimed me a Duke in their office! A Duke to the Prince of Hell who fills their followers with everything going on even down to them taking a SHIT! Yet your GOD can't even bother to share the change in Plans!"

Gabriel wanted to fight what felt like Tempting but couldn't. Why?

Because Hastur was right…

God had... Failed him… Her best Messenger… The Angel who told Mary she carried Jesus..

That had been nearly his one and only big moment with Her….

Then She'd fallen silent with him…

Ha...had Aziraphale… Been right?

Hasturs hand touched the downed Angel's shoulder and his voice carried what could BE for a Demon, kindness, but sounded still harsh, "You know why I didn't gut you? Why besides not having a War to do so with? I could be doing it now but well-"

He COULD!

And Gabriel noticed this-

"She took more away from me even as a Demon Damned to HELL, Gabe!"

"Ligur never came BACK once Her PERFECT fucking WORLD went right side up, Crowley went away Scott free nearly blowing away my Lord's MIND by his survival of the trial the likes of which I'm sure this Aziraphale had survived from too and no doubt blew Heavens minds even?"

Gabriel looked into the solid black eyes of Hastur and remembered looking down upon them once when they FIRST were Angel's, when Hastur was always alone, BEFORE he Gabriel was of big importance, when they had all been Angel's in the same yet everyone had abandoned Hastur save himself-

"I WANTED to gut you until I remembered you tried once when we were Angel's. You tried helping me, such a weak sheepish thing me! Scaring all others away sept you-Ligur came a year after-But I've never forgotten-"

He pulled a necklace chain from around his neck and upon it now sat two feathers.

One, was Gabriel's!

"Ligur Fell for me-" The other feather beside Gabriel's, "With him if that War had happened, I'd have had him help me drag you down to Hell, help make you feel what it's like to be LOVED for your hard done work! Feel honored and FEARED by all below you! SEE YOUR LORD AND MASTER AND KNOW WHAT THEY HAD IN MIND, GABE!"

Gabriel pushed himself into Hasturs body and heaved a sob he hadn't known he'd been holding. A sob that as he released it, felt a million times better like eons of matters were being stripped from him.

Unknown to him though, Hastur was helping FIX this release to make it more permanent by tenderly pulling him up into himself and began to sink into the bandstand below them, a soft soothing shhhh leaving his mouth all the while as Gabriel kept sobbing and holding on.

The next person at the bandstand had found such an amazing nearly translucent pearly feather upon the wooden flooring yet knew no sort of bird of the color nor size.

He held it to the rising sun and smiled as it gave off the last of what felt like Holy Light~


	3. Between A Duke And Archangel Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is NOT going to be happy with what he sees as he makes it to Hell

The way down to Hell was painful, was long, was a nightmare!

He saw all he'd done for Her Grace, his life and hard work, wasted-

But no matter how much the flames of Hellfire burned him, no matter how deafening the SCREAMS around him yowled for redemption, Gabriel wasn't pulled in.

The small bit of himself was held tightly as it had been as he was drug down to Hell and at last, he found the strength to look up and through the dark grimy world around him, he saw Hastur, a ball of Hellfire himself, wings aflame, wrapped around him to keep the soul he still possessed from being taken and down they sank further and further into Hell.

Hastur was burning away his Holy Self, his Grace, his Love for God.

It wasn't what Hastur himself nor the other Demons had gone through in THEIR Falls…. As the ground neared them ever quicker, he could only think the words, 'Thank you,' to the Duke before squeezing his eyes shut tight and hiding his face into his holder's burning trench coat.

The impact didn't hurt.

It felt feathery almost cloud like.

He chanced a look and found he'd been dumped upon feathers! How kind~

"I wouldn't thank me, pretty feathers!" Hastur said almost sadly then geastured to the others back.

Gabriel felt pointed ears pin to his head as he looked to his back now and grew cold inside as where once his magnificent nearly translucent pearly feathers had been were now what he sat upon!

The remains was the skeleton of his wings-

"Your best feature? Nope, nope… Yo...Your eyes too mate!" Hastur said before nodding to a carved out section of wall where an unbreakable mirror rested and Gabriel ran towards with legs made of jello.

His bright, beautiful, Lavender beauties-

Darker than Hasturs! Somehow… Even more soulless-Not even the shiny of the dim lights around them shone inside them-

"Your Fall, pretty feathers takes the best of you away, the outer anyway of you." Hastur spoke behind the now broken X-Archangel.

Aside from THOSE he looked just fine! Lucky sod!

Yet to Hastur he knew, he knew Gabriel's looks meant more to him then anything and sighed before offering, "Maybe some feathers will grow back?"

"To what, BLACK? LEATHER?"

"Could."

"It's a might bit late to have second thoughts, pretty feathers! You'll learn to live without those useless looks and find it's INSIDE that's been more important-"

The punch to the Dukes stomach doesn't even make the other flinch.

It makes Gabriel however howl in pain and hold his broken hand.

"I've grown hard to mental and physical loneliness and emotion, Gabriel-I didn't feel Shit-"

"Yet I felt Ligur die-I felt it more than I've felt anything in EONS! Now-"

With a horrible SNAAAP, Gabriel's hand is rebroken and put into place, the other rolled over and panting by Hasturs feet as he keeps speaking, "I feel you!"

"Why after soooo damn long of not feeling do these things come after trying to steel myself up from the world from which from the start hurt me, did I start to feel?"

Hastur tilts his head and pretends to ponder upon this thought, "Angel's are Creations of Love, ey? It's our coding?"

Gabriel eases from his pain and looks to his capture and blinks slowly as the words sink in like venom in one's veins, "As broken as I was made, two out of the MILLIONS found Love in me and dug it up in some way!"

"I never forgot them for such an act-Since losing Ligur I've grown hard again, I've wanted nothing but death to everyone and thing until-"

He squatted and breathed, patting Gabriel's head, "I recalled a kind Pretty Feathered Angel!"

"He's got, no he's HAD looks that mean nothing! It's bullshit here! It's INSIDE! INSIDE matters! That inner anger, hurt! Nurture it, help it grow! If you desire, even if it was only once before between us, I'll help you as long as you'll have me now! I'll teach you to hate, to kill!"

"Just remember what SHE lost Gabriel! Hell will see what it's gained!"

"I know… I'm not Ligur…" Gabriel started and Hasturs torn ears flicked upwards then pinned in pain. "But I'll try and be j...just as horrible as he had been… If it means I… I can stay with you… Please?"

The sound of a Demons purr wasn't soft and warm like a cats, but it soothed the rattled X-Archangel's mind as where they'd landed, Hastur nudged him over towards a safe spot against the wall and began to groom the ruined wings of the Demon in his care.

Deep inside he already felt like he'd been here before but bit that thought from his mind and spat out soothing saliva that coated the torn apart skin and bones, sealing it up and hardening it until Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes in a relaxed manner.

Tucking himself nearer to Hastur, he made sure Hastur wouldn't leave him alone in his slumbers and fell right off the edge to sleep, grip lost on his way to a dreamless slumber, leaving Hastur looking up where they'd come, blinked sadly, then returned to grooming the dirty once beautiful Archangel.


	4. Between A Duke And Archangel Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One needs to come to terms as the other says flat out that he's thankful for everything thus far that's been done for him
> 
> Can Hastur really return to a 'happy' life of a mate since Ligur was taken? He wants to, but doesn't and he's never been in such a painful state of confusion

A week's recuperation where they'd landed. Gabriel healed slowly, new feathers had indeed begun to budge again from his bare wings, a rich ashy gray now.

Upon healing came Hasturs lessons in being Demonic. To best have a fighting chance amongst the Demons of Hell, if ever he wasn't around Satan forbid the thought-Hastur never wanted to lose another soul again-The pain it peeled from his long since steeled hard form was like Falling all over again!

So! That's how the week went. Once new budging showed, Hastur began to talk about the ins and outs of Hell. What to look out for, what most to ignore, to let HIM handle!

Then as the feathers uncased and grew longer and stronger, Hastur gauged their length and began to teach him the basics of defences.

Listening with ears, smelling for auras, feeling for them, what aura was what, which was an aura he could take on and approach alone and which he NEEDED Hastur or Satan help him-

Gabriel learned this well. Stupidly SNIFFING like a mortal dog at first which made Hastur actually laugh for the first time in a free light-hearted way since his personal Hell had befallen that he purred and instructed Gabriel once the Fallen Angel felt 'well enough' to listen to him after being laughed at, "Auras aren't JUST sniffs! Try again ya daft dip, just walk and breathe normal!" And with a small almost unseen motion of his hand, Hastur released a low Demonic aura which Gabriel shrugged and walked towards.

He figured it out correctly this time by Hasturs smirk of pride as the pale face twisted like a cat smell tasting something and informed, "That scent is a lowly peon!"

"Smells like cow shit!"

"Just as useful too!" Hastur snorted then slammed Gabriel over with a blast of aura that made him cower, body bent in the bow he'd been shown how to do in respects to the Lord and Satan Himself!

"THAT scent?"

"Is yours, Duke's? Power.. Shit I just know I don't want to piss it off!"

Hastur flared his desert colored wings proudly and beamed, abyss black eyes bright as they sat upon Gabriel as the smell faded out and he slowly got back upright, "Goooood! Your learning!"

Gabriel wasn't sure that could be called GOOD if that smell made him want to jump into Holy Water, but seeing how proud it made Hastur? He actually smiled back and relaxed his wings from their bent formation of submission.

"Now, onto a bit more Demonic behavior!" He's told and blinks slowly.

"I figured I was a peon…"

"NOT WITH ME YOUR NOT, PRETTY FEATHERS!" Hastur snarled, body checking the other who fell backwards and curled into a ball at the first sign of danger.

Hasturs wings dropped.

"Oi? Wots all that?"

"Hiding!" Came Hasturs answer from the curled up form of Gabriel and he saw one solid black eye open and staring up at him from the fetal ball of once a proud Archangel!

"Hiiiiding? Hiding from wot?"

"You!"

"You damn dip! You're supposed to check BACK! Flare your wings! Snarl! Somethen! Wots a ball ganna do'ya?"

Gabriel answered calmly, still in his balled up state, "Stay safe from being killed instantly! That's what!"

Hastur couldn't believe this!

"Angel's know how ta fight, fight!" He nudged the body with his boot and flared his wings again, but nothing happened.

"Weeeee the Archangels were the last defense!"

"So that means you'd had the best of the best training, ey? Keeping Her Kingdom safe?" Hastur asked, perfectly baffled now.

He was floored as Gabriel whispered, a sad ball of defeat that hadn't even tried to defend himself once-"No… Well… We HAD but… Time..you see Hastur.. And… Well, sure, the Plan but… Did anyone… BELIEVE believe it… Until Adam was...born…?"

"We sure as Hell did things that accounted to fighting and killing for our cause!" Hastur said and this made Gabriel uncurl and look up weakly, neat pointed ears lowered sadly, "Then… Hell had more over Heaven then we had ever expected…"

"Your lot wasn't actually READY?"

Gabriel gave a slow shrug and looked away then said sadly, ""She stopped talking to us, Hastur… We… Just figured… The End wouldn't END…"

"No more worrying over such mindless matters now, pretty feathers!" Hastur spoke calmly, suddenly beside Gabriel.

"Our Lord Beelzebub and Satan Himself tell us all what shall be coming! No more not knowing!"

Gabriel felt his new feathers being tenderly preened, nice and neat into place and asked, looking ahead a moment, unsure, "How do I know that's true, Hastur? Hell didn't know either-"

A light lick was given to his ear and a replied, "Cause when that Plan was spoken, we had yet to Fall-It was Seen, Two Sides to see in fight who would win, Good or Evil-We hadn't a clue then and figured Her Creations and US! And thus, it was Demons and Angels in the End!"

"You'll know no lies!" Hastur whispered softly to the shaken faith of the Fallen Archangel. "Once you're well enough and I can see you can fend for yourself IF the need arises, I shall bring you forth to my Lord Beelzebub! I shall show Hell what She has lost and yet we have gained! Our Lord shall be pleased and thus in turn you'll no longer be in doubt about the choices you've made!"

"I can't...see myself… HURTING anyone though…"

"We'll get there when we get there." Hastur soothed and preened the others wings kindly, the Demon in his care feeling sleepy and at ease.

"Thank you," Gabriel began.

Hastur snorted.

"I'm sorry for all that you've gone through, but I thank you wholeheartedly for having the Love an Angel should have always had since Creation to take me in-Even after…"

"Hush now and rest. The lessons will get harder now that your feathers are coming back!" Hastur cut in but in his voice, Gabriel heard a broken sound and leaned backwards into the others caring hands.

"Thank you!" He repeated before closing his eyes and sighed.

With the Fallen Archangel in his arms, Hastur stared at him with bitter hate and love mixed with confusion so heavily shown that when he knew the other was sound asleep, he threw back his head and made the mournful cries of a Damned lost without its purpose along with the sobs of a mortal in mourning of a lost loved one and their confusion as to WHY it had to be THEM death had stricken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mournful cry of losing someone is soundless yet so damn loud inside that you break-Thats what Hasturs just done


	5. Between A Duke And An Archangel Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven has muted colors, I wondered why Gabriel had such defined colored eyes!
> 
> That and wings are mentioned again, as stated somewhere, Demons care for their wings whilst Angel's don't

"Surely you flew as an Angel?" Hastur was saying as Gabriel tried to, in vain, maneuver his fully fledged wings as Hastur had taught him time and time again now in this larger chamber before the entrance to Hell.

A first powerful impression meant life or death to a Demon. Hastur wasn't going to have Gabriel be seen as anything BUT a death to OTHERS when he stepped foot into Hells sulfuric grounds!

A loud OOOF answered Hastur and the Duke of Hell held his face before he simply landed without effort beside the face down Fallen Archangel.

"Well, I… I had no NEED to really…"

"Cause you lot was always so much worse at keepen your feathers well for one!"

He had a point!

And another, Angel's just seemed to not care about flying after a few thousand years.

Demons on the other claw-

"Up!"

Gabriel grumbled but got up again.

"Chin, up!"

His chin again, up.

"Wings bent just here, feathers are set!"

Gabriel never minded the others claws running along his feathers and privately ruffled a few of them just to get him to do it-Maybe he was doing this on purpose?

Hastur himself lowered his ears as he felt Gabriel's response to the feather contact and sniffed, "Oi, that it?"

Gabriel's own unruined pointed ears lowered as he burned pink. He looked to the taller, paler Demon and almost scoffed in a broken voice, "What? No! No! How could you mean?"

Hastur ran a hand flat along Gabriel's feathers and he melted.

Hastur smirked.

"Contact wasn't a thing in Heaven and… This feels… Nice.." Gabriel confessed weakly, holding one arm, pulling his wings away from Hastur now.

"I can fly but up there-" He gestured to Above and sullenly finished, "We didn't… We didn't preen we never really TALKED… Flying wasn't what it was back when… Especially not for an Archangel!"

"So lamely, no fun and no love, ey?"

"Your teaching was understood, Hastur, perfectly the first time-I just… Going forward means-"

"You figure I'll be ditching you is that'it?"

Hastur saw the faint nod 'yes' and smacked Gabriel with a desert colored wing before pulling him into his arms with that very same one, voice still harsh and gristly but soft to Gabriel so much so that the Fallen Archangel smiled and held his savior, arms and wings back, "Your strong point is in looks you daft dip! Keep being handsome and strong. Don't think~"

Hastur felt Gabriel laugh and he soon joined him.

Bowing his head, Hastur then whispered almost kindly, "Shame on you to think my retrieval of you would end in my ridding of you once you were well enough! Love doesn't work like that down here!"

"We aren't Angel's, Gabriel!" Gabriel looked up to Hastur and saw the pain and love mixed up within the others endless black eyes and understood.

HE, Gabriel, was Hasturs!

He Hastur, had been Ligurs!

Angel's had been Created to Love and it seemed as Demons, lost Below where Her Light could not reach, 'Love' should not have been able to follow after them.

All the lessons they'd learned Above, proven wrong in Hasturs eyes, around Hasturs neck, in Hasturs arms-

Hastur had REMEMBERED HIS kindness in Heaven and despite his pain and loss, still held onto it. Held onto it long enough, found him, Gabriel, and brought him Down to Hell when he, Gabriel, finally lost himself to everything.

Hastur had remembered!

Hastur felt!

Hastur loved!

Ligur had remembered!

Ligur felt!

Ligur loved!

Demons had remembered!

Demons felt!

Demons loved!

Angel's had Forgotten!

Angel's did not feel!

Angel's forgot love!

"Thank you-"

"Thanks to you from the start Pretty Feathers for being the first to speak to me in Heaven." Hastur spoke and gave the other a lick upon the forehead.

"If not for that, none of this would be happening."

"The love for an Angel may never have been held onto, and that vengeance may have been gotten for my lost mate! Instead, thanks to you, I remembered."

"May I ask how that happened so.. So fast by chance?" Gabriel asked, a puzzle he had been trying to piece together.

Mortals had mates. Sometimes many, sometimes none.

How fierce Hastur seemed with Ligur it seemed like he couldn't take up another Mate ever!

What had changed that?

"Aside from your kindness, ey?"

Hastur tipped the Fallen Archangels chin and replied, "Your eyes."

"My… Eyes?"

"God made us out of Her image. To have ANYTHING else then what She gave us could be seen as 'demonic' nowadays anyway."

Lavender eyes! The Archangels eyes had, for all he'd known and remembered had been lavender!

"Indeed, all you see Above are mutes of things, but then you have your eyes or, Ligurs!"

He got a flash image of this Ligur at last and marveled at what Hastur saw in him then stopped.

HIS EYES!

Ever changing! Every emotion had a color, anytime with Hastur was a color of happiness and love~

A purple in some way was always in there.

"Your eyes as his showed you lot didn't care a lick from that start about what She gave you and thus changed it to your liking."

"You rebelled before you even knew the word!"

And yet he'd been allowed to stay?

"Worry no more on that. For you need no longer to fear about being left alone in a sea of many." Hastur spoke calmly, taking the other's hand.

He nodded towards the gates of Hell and spoke the words Gabriel never thought he'd ever hear in his Creation, "I'll be beside you now and forever. In Hell, we'll stay together, you and I. Side by side, now come, there is so much you must learn my love~"

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANY RAREPAIRINGS?
> 
> I will gladly do Good Omens Rarepairings and Pokemon ORAS rarepairings
> 
> Tell you what, I'll do my best, see what I can do
> 
> Since these pairings may not be pairings I don't like I'd enjoy something for my displeasure in writing about them
> 
> Fics or art in return (could just be an art trade at that point)
> 
> Nothing amazing on your part, no huge commission like work, never, just a fic or pic of a pairing I want in return ❤️
> 
> Fair trade?
> 
> So, anyone have a request, hit me up ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Here or Tumblr @Charsawdeath)
> 
> Don't have a way to send me art or fics, sorry
> 
> I MIGHT think about it cause that's who I am
> 
> But something in return for my work Actually being asked for and it doesn't have to be commission like work
> 
> That's about it
> 
> Ht me up
> 
> In return, pairings drawn or written of my choice by you ❤️
> 
> -
> 
> My work isn't amazing and I know this, I'm not asking for money nor much
> 
> Art trades to get one another exposed though is nice for little people like me who no one notices so anyone who takes me up, I'm so honored and again I will do my best ❤️


End file.
